He's Married to What!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: No one know why or how it happened, Naruto somehow married twenty-eight people after their first meeting and not even Naruto know how it happened! Now he have to deal with his bizarre harem and try to survive the shinobi life as a new-minted genin! "Naruto, some of your wives are..." "Yup, they're kinda special." "...One of your wives is skinning this guy alive! Naruto, stop her!"


**I present you one of the latest story, He's Married To What?! A Naruto x X-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

Edited: To these people who asked me to disable guest reviews, this site does not have this feature anymore. They removed that years ago for some reason and you have to delete them manually.

 **Yup, another harem fanfic.**

 **Short chapter because it's a prologue, just a quick introduce to the members.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage and the dubbed kami of shinobi, stare at tora ANBU with a strange expression as if someone has hit his face with giant tuna fish. "…D-Did you said Uzumaki Naruto is…Now legally married? At twelve?"

"Yes, that's right." Tora nodded.

"And he's married to…" Hiruzen said slowly with raised index finger, "Twenty-eight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Whose twenty-seven just met him in one day?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right after we put the twin in new boarding house…" The elder hokage said, "After they were kicked out from their old apartment when they graduated from academy?"

"Yes, sir."

"And some of them are extraordinary in their own way like…" Hiruzen picked a report up to read it, "Monster girls, monsters, aliens…anthro? Am I saying it right? Princesses, civilians, a goddess, a mass murderer…A demon lord?! And one of his wives is his twin sister, whom demanded to be in harem with him?! Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is?!"

"Yes, sir."

"…Do you realize that their parents will kill us when they wake up from their coma because we let it happened under our nose?" The hokage turned to the picture of Minato frighteningly. The fourth hokage and Kushina somehow managed to survive the Kyuubi's attack after sealed two halves of Kyuubi's chakra in the twin but they ended up in coma.

"Yes, sir." Tora nodded, "I already wrote my will before I come here, sir."

"Smart…" Hiruzen muttered before he buried his head in his hands, "I'm going to pay the twin a visit tomorrow morning and meet Naruto-kun's…Harem." He has to see it with his eyes to believe it, "If it turns out to be true, I'm going to drink myself to coma and pray it's all dream."

* * *

The next day, Hiruzen glance at an address on piece of paper then up to a large classic two-floor Japanese house with a raised eyebrow. The building has high walls, large yard and he believe it also have a hot spring behind the house to the left, it have a wooden plate at the gate's side. It read, 'Umi Inn'. He find it odd because the location is in south and less population, due to forest around the building and few miles away from Konoha's wall. "…I don't remember seeing this place before…" The old man muttered to himself as he walked up to the door then give it few knocks before he hear a quiet footsteps get closer.

"Coming." A voice called out before the door swing open to reveal a slender woman with waist-long purple hair, short bangs in hime style, brown eyes and wear a traditional miko attire, contain of purple hakama and white haori with dark purple sash. She give him a gentle smile, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Are Naruto and Mito in?" Hiruzen asked her with a clearing throat, "I was told that they now live here."

"Hai, they are in." The purple-haired woman nodded, "May I ask you who you are?" The elder was about to say something but a twelve years old girl with long red hair, violet eyes and two-whiskers mark poke her head out from doorway down the hallway.

"Miya, who's at the door?" The girl asked before she notice Hiruzen, "Oh, hey, old man!"

"Mito, you know him?" Miya turned to the young teen.

"Yup!" Mito nodded as she walked up to them, "He's the third hokage and look after us sometime." She turned to the elder, "What bring you here, old man?"

"Ah, I want to check on you and Naruto." Hiruzen smiled down at the young redhead before he cough into his fist, "And to confirm something."

"What kind of something?" The redhead asked him with squirted eyes.

"…I recently heard that Naruto is now married…" The old man said, "To twenty-eight people and one of them is you…" Mito blushed as Miya giggle with sleeve over her mouth, "Is that true?"

"H-Hai." Mito twirled some strands of her hair bashfully, "It's true."

"Ah, I see…" Hiruzen blinked, "May I come in? I would like to talk to Naruto and meet his…Wives." He still can't get his mind warp around it.

"Sure, come on in." The redhead beckoned him in as Miya step aside to allow the hokage in, "He's in living room, setting plates up for everyone." The group walks into the room that Mito has come out and the sandaime hokage take a quick look around in the living room. It appear to be a simple large room with tatami mat floor, a long low-table with many seat cushions, two couches, a closet, a bulky television and few pictures on white walls. "Naru-nii, Jiji's here."

"Hey, old man!" Naruto lift his head up from his task to the hokage, "What bring you here?"

"He heard about our marriage." Mito answered instead of their hokage.

"Oh." The blonde genin scratched his head nervously with a sheepish laugh, "So you heard about that?"

"Yes, and I was told that there are some…Um…Interesting characters." Hiruzen coughed into his fist, "So…Care to explain how you two come into that and may I meet them?"

Both twin share a look before Naruto turn back to his hokage, "Sure, you can." He took one more plate then set it on table, "They will be down in a bit…But don't freak out when you see some of them. They're pretty sensitive and I don't want you to kneel over at breakfast from heart attack." His comment earns a raised eyebrow from the old man as they took their seats, the twin sit together across the hokage. "And, um, how we end up like that?" Naruto scratched his head again as his twin sister wrap her arms around his left arm with a smile, "Honestly, I don't know. It just happen out of blue when one girl suddenly kisses me at first meeting and it kind set a chain reaction in many ways then it end when Mito suddenly bolt into my room at night, screaming that she love me more than brother and want to be with me…"

"Not the way how I want to confess." Mito blushed, "But it work anyway."

"…I have a feeling that it's a long story, isn't it?" Hiruzen sweatdropped at Naruto's short summary.

"Yes, it was a very long day." Naruto chuckled nervously before he snap his fingers, "Oh, right! You already met one of my…Wives." He gestured to Miya as she reentered the room with large pot of soup, "That is Miya, she's the owner of this inn."

"Hello." Miya smiled as the old man choked on his spit, "My name is Uzumaki Miya. It is a pleasure to meet you, hokage."

"L-Likewise." The hokage replied with few coughs, not expecting this graceful woman to be Naruto's wife and he wonders how old she is since she appears to be young adult.

"Mito, did you tell everyone about breakfast?" The landlady asked the said girl.

"Yup, I did." Mito nodded and they hear some footsteps racing down the stair before a very developed and curvaceous brown-haired teenager run into the living room then nearly tackle Naruto down happily.

"Good morning, Ashikabi!" The brunette said cheerily, she have brown eyes, hime-cut style with short bangs, a antenna-like strand and a hip-long tied ponytail from her nape, and wear a miko uniform, containing a white gi, short red skirt, and upper thigh-high white stockings. What catch Hiruzen's eyes the most is her firm well-endowed chest. "Can I get a morning kiss?"

"N-N-Not now, Musubi." Naruto blushed as Musubi's large breasts sandwich his head while the gawking hokage watch on with some envy, "W-We have a guest."

The teenager girl notices the hokage before she give him an innocent wave with beaming grin, "Oh! Hello, old man!" The hokage mutely wave back, "My name is Musubi! I'm Ashikabi's sekirei and wife!" Hiruzen was about to say something but a group of six females walk in with various expression and some appear to wear some sleepwear.

"Yo, what's for breakfast?" A teenager girl yawned out before she spot an unfamiliar face, "Who's he?" She pointed at Hiruzen, she have a short spiky red hair and red eyes. She wear a buttoned red pajama shirt and blue shorts.

"Morning, girls." Naruto rubbed his neck as he gestured to the hokage with one hand, "That is Hiruzen, the third hokage and old man. Hiruzen, that is Tomo…" He pointed the red-haired teenager out then to the other five people, "Leifang, Hitomi, Anna, Rizu and Mafuyu."

"Your wives, I presume?" Hiruzen glanced between them and Naruto.

"That's right." A slender petite young adult smiled, she have a long black hair, tied in two braids that looped round and pinned on both sides of her head, dark purplish eyes and wear a white pajamas set with heart pattern and a pair of fuzzy slippers. "I'm Leifang."

"I'm Hitomi." A average athletic teenager waved friendly, she have sky-blue eyes, shoulder-length brown hair with a front fringe and wear a green-and-orange pajamas with a teddy bear-and-star pattern.

"Anna." A twelve year old girl drawled uncaringly, she have medium length blonde choppy hair and amber eyes. She wears a black kimono-like pajama.

"My name is Mafuyu." A slender beautiful woman in her twenties spoke with a professional tone, she have waist-long brown-reddish hair and green eyes. She wears a red tracksuit.

"I am Rizu." A short petite curvaceous teenager pushed her glass up with poker face, she have a short light brown hair and blue eyes. She wear white t-shirt and pajama pant but what catch the hokage's attention mostly is…

'Holy, she's G-cup!' Hiruzen nearly dropped his jaw at the sight of Rizu's large bust but he manages to keep his face straight and he was about to greet them politely, only to cut off when many people walk in. He almost scream his head off as soon as he saw them then he remember Naruto's warning not to freak out.

"Oh, you come at perfect time! Meet Hiruzen, the old hokage." Naruto waved to the new group before he turn to his leader with a sheepish-yet-nervous grin, "Um, let me introduce you to the rest…That is Emily…"

"Hello." A tall slim young woman with graceful figure smiled with a wave of her skeleton hand. She have pink lip, long wavy blue hair, wide eyes with black dots and wear a white silk nightgown. What make her stand out are her blue skin, a hole in her left cheek that reveals her white teeth, exposed muscle under her left arm, her left arm and right leg, aside its foot, have no skin but only bone, exposed right ribs, and she have somewhat skeletal nose. "I hope you're not feared by my appearance." The sweating hokage shake his head, trying his best not to scream like a headless chicken.

"Cetanu." The blonde boy gestured to an athletic slim person with unique appearance. She have a light grayish reptile-like skin with brownish spots, black dreadlock-like appendages around her head, black claws on both her hands and feet. She wear a loose brown loincloth and sport bra. She would pass off as a human with bloodline if it wasn't for her head, it have arthropod-like mandibles, no visible nose, flat top, and yellow beady eyes. She give the hokage a hiss, flaring her mandibles open to reveal its fangs.

"She said 'greeting'." His arm shift to another person, "Um, that is Nurse. Really, that's her name." The person have a curvaceous body with I-cup breasts and wear a very revealing shortest dress, thigh-long stocking and pointed-toe, white heels as she walk up to the table then take seat with twitchy movement. What scared the hokage most is the fact that she has very deformed featureless face. "Next…Um…"

"I'm Kiriha." A young girl with long light blue hair, red eyes and pointy ears step up with a toothy grin, she wear a flower patterned kimono with an obi and tabi socks. "Naruto-kun's number one tsugumomo and number one wife."

"Hey, I'm the number one here!" Mito shout with shaking fist and Kiriha just ignore her with a smug smirk, something that pissed the redhead off.

"Ano, I'm Yuna Yunohana." A sixteen years old girl float over to the table with a timid smile, she have a long white hair, red eyes and wear kimono with coat and sankaku no shiroi nuno.

"Are you a ghost?" Hiruzen blinked rapidly.

"That's right." Yunohana clapped her hands together.

"I thought Naruto is afraid of…" The old man blinked again.

"D-D-Don't be silly, you two." Naruto cut them off with a nervous laughter as his knees shake, "Y-Y-Yunohana's no ghost…S-S-She's just a nice girl who can f-f-f-float and p-p-phase though anything…J-J-Just like a shinobi do! She has a bloodlimit, yes! Hahahahahaha!"

"We're still working on it." Yunohana smiled at the sweatdropping hokage.

"While Naruto is trying to calm himself down, let me introduce myself to you." A seven foot tall giant muscular-yet-curvy woman sat down on at the end of the table, she have green skin, wavy long green hair, green eyes and wear a purple nightgown with black biker shorts. "Name's Jennifer but some call me She-Hulk."

"And I'm Koriand'r, Starfire in your tongue." A orange-skinned teenager pop in between Nurse and Cetanu with a cheery grin, she have long flowing orange hair and green eyes. She wears a plain pink pajama set. "Nice to meet you, Ho Kage."

"Hokage." Mito corrected her with a snicker.

"Sorry about her, she's new to our planet." A petite young teenager with huge bust smiled at the old man, she has a blue eyes and black hair, tied into two twin tails that reach to her thighs. She wears a revealing white minidress and blue ribbons. "My name is Hestia, by the way."

"And I am Zelda." A teenager with long blond hair and blue eyes spoke up with a smile, she have long pointy ears and thick eyebrows. She wears a blue shirt and green pajama pant.

"Hiya, I'm Elena." A six-foot tall dark-skinned young woman smiled cheerily, she has an athletic body, a short silvery-white hair and blue eye. She wear a white underwear and bra. "I'm fourteen, I like music, dan…"

'She's fourteen?!' Hiruzen nearly choke on his spit again after hearing that, he thought she was in her twenties!

"Old man, that is Lola Bunny and Carmelita Fox." Naruto spoke to catch the hokage's attention and he turn to see humanoid bunny and fox.

"Sup, I'm Lola." The anthro bunny raised her hand up, she have a curvy athletic body, blond hair, hazel eyes, light brown fur and white cotton tail, her long bunny ears were tied like a ponytail. She wear a loose white crop-top shirt and blue hot short.

"My name is Carmelita." The anthro fox with average build dip her head politely with sleepy expression and grumpy frown, she have a brownish-orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and long thick wavy blue hair. She wears a long blue t-shirt over blue underwear. "Ugh, it's too early to be up in morning…"

"And that is…" The blonde boy turn to a dark tanned buxom blue-eyed woman with long white hair and colorful nails before he tilt his head confusingly, "Um…Who are you?"

"Oh, right!" The woman smirked before she transform into a flat-chest tanned teenager with blonde poofy hair, "It's me, Chikako!" She flashed him a sideway V sign over her red eye, "Your number one Gyaru shapeshifter!" She transform into a loli dark-skin girl with rainbow-colored spiky hair, she only wear a oversize white t-shirt.

"Ah, right…" Naruto scratched his head confusingly, "I still can't get used to your transformation, Chikako…"

"Call me Chi-chan!" The loli girl pouts childishly.

'It's a solid henge?!' Hiruzen don't sense her using any chakra when she changed between three different forms.

"A-Anyway…" The blonde boy coughed, "You met Chikako and…" He gestured to a young teenager girl, "That is Junko."

'Junko, the mass murderer?!' Hiruzen choked again, the smiling teenager have a tall hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long bleached blonde hair, tied in two twin pigtails. She wear a opening white button shirt, that reveal her sizeable bust under white lacy bra and shorts.

"Hiya, I'm Junko, former ultimate murderer." Junko flashed him a wicked grin, "Now ultimate Yandere wife to my cute little hope."

"She promised me she won't kill everyone here and anyone I know." Naruto scratched his head with a sheepish laughter as the old man stared at him in disbelief, "Um, next is…" He pointed at a smiling female humanoid with transparent rainbow-colored skin, "Buu."

"Buu." The woman appears to be curvaceous with H-cup but her body appears to be made out from slime and she has colorful long 'hair' in hime-cut with long 'bangs' that cover her eyes.

"Demelle." He shift his arm to a tall buxom woman.

"Hello." The dark-skinned woman greeted stoically, she have hazel eyes, long flowing white hair that reach to her rear and long pointy ears. She wears a black tight cloak-like dress.

"Lilth." Naruto pointed to an older teenager girl as she lies on a couch with a small scowl. She have chocolate skin, long straight raven hair with two black ram-like horns on both sides of her head, white eyes. She has athletic slim body with C-cup bust, wearing a dark-purple strange armored dress and few jewelries around her wrists. "Don't mind her, she's in foul mood because I won't give her what she want…"

"Gimme your damn seed." Lilth growled furiously, "I need your seeds so I can take over the world as the next demon lord!"

"Yeeeea, no." The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "I seriously don't know what seeds you are talking about!"

"I'm talking about your se…" The demon lord growled before she feel a chill running down her spine.

"Please refrain yourself from making lewd comment." Miya smiled with a oni-like mask behind her, "We have a guest here."

"Y-Yes, Miya…" Lilth stuttered and the mask vanishes without a trace.

'What the fuck was that?!' Hiruzen shivered.

"Scylla." Naruto introduced the next girl and the hokage blinked at her unique appearance. She has androgynous upper body, grey chromatophore skin, dozen large squid-like tentacles for lower body. Her head has nine squid-like 'hair' combing back, two big black compound eyes, noseless and lipless mouth.

"…Ah, hello…" Scylla said slowly, waving her webbed hand at slow pace.

"And last…" He was about to say something but a shin-long high-heel boot smashed on the table as several bowls flew off.

"AND I AM BLACK GENERAL!" A curvy busty young woman held her fist high up in air with fanged grin, she have long wild spiky blond hair, red eye and fair-skin. She wear a eyepatch with red cross, blue tight coat with cape and red cuffs, white gloves, blue short skirt, black stocking and military cap. "THE GENERAL OF…"

WHACK!

The blonde woman crashed down on the table with large bump on top of her head as Miya stand behind her with wooden sword and 'sweet' smile. "General, for disturbing breakfast, you will not have any suppers for next two days."

"S-S-S-Sorry, Miya…" General muffled.

"…Her name is Black General?" Hiruzen said dumbly.

"Yeah, she won't tell us her name." Naruto sweatdropped, "Kinda weird since I'm married to her."

"So…" The old man looked around in the room at every person, "These are your wives?"

"Yup."

"…Congrats on your marriage." Hiruzen calmly stood up then walk out, "I'll see you later."

"Old man, where are you going?" Naruto poked his head out with Mito and several other girls.

"I'm going to have a fucking drink." The old man walked away with calm face, "A strong fucking drink."

"…Well, he took it pretty well." Mito glanced up to her twin.

"I guess so…" The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of HMW! Love it? Hate it?**

 **From what we just learned in this chapter, Naruto somehow got married to twenty-eight women in one day and Naruto have no idea how it happened! We just met the harem members and some are so weird/out-of-place/WTF, MU!**

 **There will be some flashbacks of how he meet each one at some points.**

 **By the way, Scylla, Lilth, Demelle, Chikako are OC. Cetanu and Buu are semi-OC because Cetanu is Predator/Yautija and Buu is inspired by a certain slime girl hentai I remember reading a long time ago.**

 **Since most characters must be lesser-known, here's the list of where they come from.**

 **Yuna Yunohana (Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san), Kiriha (Tsugumomo), Leifang, Hitomi (Dead or Alive), Nurse (Silent Hill: homecoming), Ogata Rizu, Kirisu Mafuyu (Bokutachi wa benkyou), Aizawa Tomo (tomo-chan wa onnanoko), Jennifer/She-Hulk (Marvel), Koriand'r/Starfire (DC), Hestia (DanMachi), Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Breath of Wild), Elena (Street Fighter), Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes: Space Jam), Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper), Junko (Danganronpa), Miya, Musubi (Sekirei), Black General (Zannen Jokanbu Black General-san), Emily (Corpse Bride), Anna (Shaman King)**

 **How will the Kohona handle it when they find out about Naruto's sudden marriage? Will they keep their sanity when they see his wives? Will we ever find out how it happened?! What will the world be like with Naruto's new wives now? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be snuffed out by Nurse.**


End file.
